1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content management system that manages duplication of content requiring copyright protection.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the digitalization and circulation of movies, music and so forth as digital content has become prevalent.
Digital content have the quality of being easily duplicated without deterioration in quality.
Technology for preventing the unrestricted duplication of content is disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent application no. 2000-357213.
In unexamined Japanese patent application no. 2000-357213, a recording apparatus, which is content duplication source, manages a remaining number of duplications permitted of content. Mutual authentication is conducted between the recording apparatus and a recording medium to which the content is to be duplicated, and if mutual authentication is successful, the recording apparatus duplicates the content to the recording medium within a range of the remaining number, and subtracts “1” from the remaining number. Also, when a duplicated content is deleted from the recording medium, the recording apparatus adds “1” to the remaining number of the content.
As such, the technology disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent application no. 2000-357213 allows for copyright protection by preventing the unrestricted diffusion of content, using mutual authentication and management of a remaining number.